Osiris
List of Cards Osiris has 2 copies of each of the following cards: 'Creature Control: ' 12 , 4 2 'Permanent/Quanta Control: ' 4 Strategy Simply scarab spawning. (Think of Fire Queen) The difference is, scarabs devour everything. (Well, 15 scarabs with 15hps...just think of it) Turtle shield will delay your attacks and skills. (even for quintessenced creatures) Eternity rewinds your creatures when the scarabs are not ready, but becomes mostly useless afterwards. Unstoppable gets his creatures through your shields. Precognitions shrink the effective size of the deck below a Fake God's minimum of 60, making this deck extremely fast. Counter Strategy Remember, he has no permanent control, so play your permanents freely. He has at least 2 shards of focus now which can destroy permanents. He sometimes eats them. They target shards of gratitude before shields. Stealing his turtle shield early on can cripple his spawning. Lobotomisers are fatal against this god, just as against Fire Queen. However, firestorms are usually useless, as the scarabs increase hp with their numbers. The AI gains nothing from seeing your hand, so don't worry about the precognitions. Because he will eat his own creatures, a boneyard/graveyard is a bad idea, since it effectively gives him more creatures to eat. You wouldn't be able to do anything about it either, since he creates and eats the skeletons all on his turn. Decking him out has become nearly impossible with the improved AI, since Osiris will now rewind his own creatures when he has five cards or less. Both Gravity Shield and Diamond Shield will stop most of this god's damage. Diamond shield stops his damage faster (Gravity Shield doesn't work until his scarabs reach over 5 hp) and reduces his eternity's damage to 1, but it is not as effective once he starts eating his own creatures. Gravity Shield will stop all of his creatures that do not have momentum (lobotomize/rewind the ones that do), and a simple steal/destroy or some healing will deal with his eternity. Spine Carapace works quite well to weaken and eventually kill his creatures. Playing this in combo with other creature control tactics and you will very quickly bring Osiris to his knees. Upgrading this card from thorn caparapce is strongly reccomended for the point of damage reduction. Once you have this set up, it becomes a simple matter of waiting for him to deck out or killing him with immortal creatures. Gravity Shield indeed eliminates most of the threat. The game takes a while, but it is very hard to lose with a deck like 4x gravity shield, 6x reverse time, 6x steal, 6x shard of gratitude, 8x gravity pillar, 1x photon, mark of darkness. Steal a couple of his towers, then save the other steals for Eternity, and repeatedly bounce your photon. Bounce his creatures with Momentum if he is outracing the healing from your shards. Eventually he will deck out. An alternate strategy of Gravity Shield + Fahrenheit + Shards may work well too, and would certainly be faster! - UselessMusic Category:Fake Gods